


Traditions Old and New

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin doesn’t quite know how to bring up the subject of what they’re going to do for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions Old and New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmaka/gifts).



It was the sudden saturation of Christmas adverts on TV that had started Colin thinking about Christmas and what he was going to do. He hadn’t had a theatre run over the Christmas period before and, not that he thought about it, none of his filming had coincided with the festive period. That wasn’t the case with Mojo; they were working right through Christmas and New Year with only Christmas Day and Boxing Day without a show. It wasn’t the end of the world but it did meant that he wasn’t going to be able to make it back to Ireland for the usual family Christmas at his mam and dad’s. It was the first Christmas that he had missed and while his family had been disappointed, they had understood that work was work and besides, they were going to come over and see the play in January before it closed. Unfortunately, that still left him with the dilemma as to how he was going to spend his Christmas Day.  
  
In the end, he blamed the John Lewis Christmas advert; the one with the bear and the hare. Or at least that was his story and he was sticking to it. It was a Sunday and not only did he have the day off from the show but Bradley was back from LA again so they had essentially been lazing around in their pyjamas all day, not bothering to get dressed or leave the flat. They had slept in, had a big breakfast (that Bradley had insisted on calling brunch) and then spent the afternoon reading through a couple of options each. After dinner they had ended up back on the sofa, this time watching TV and with the advert playing, Colin had found himself asking what Bradley was planning on doing for Christmas.  
  
“Huh? Did you say something Cols?”  
  
Colin did think about denying that he had spoken but then if he did that, Bradley would worm it out of him eventually. “The advert just reminded me. I was wondering if you were going down to your mum’s for Christmas this year as normal?”  
  
“Actually, I wasn’t planning on it this year. Nor for Christmas Day itself.”  
  
His response had Colin craning his neck in an attempt to see Bradley’s face, which wasn’t at all visible in his current position. That wasn’t the answer he had been expecting. “But you always go home for Christmas. Your mum does all that food and you’re always saying that you get spoilt rotten. Why aren’t you going?”  
  
“I thought that I might stay here and we could spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together. I mean, you’ve got the play so you can’t go home and we’ve never spent Christmas together so I thought it might be nice. I’ll have to go home at some point, probably late on Boxing Day, otherwise mum will never forgive me but you know, it could be our first Christmas together…”  
  
Bradley was starting to babble now and, as endearing as Colin found it, that was never a good thing. So, he did one of the few things guaranteed to shut him up and kissed him.  
  
“Christmas together sounds good.”  
  
 _Three weeks later …._  
  
In the end, Christmas together was exactly what they had hoped for. It wasn’t that they were used to it and it wasn’t perfect but it was wonderful nonetheless. They had gone out and bought a tree and the miscellany of assortments that went with it before decorating Colin’s flat. Essentially, they indulged themselves. They had a lazy, indulgent morning in bed then opened their presents in their pyjamas. Another hour was lost in a shared shower that only ended when they realised how much time and water they had wasted in said shower. Then they settled on the couch to watch the Queen’s speech as they ate. They had attempted to cook and, in doing so, come to the very swift realisation that when it came to Christmas dinner, nobody could come close to beating their mums. They didn’t leave the couch for the rest of the day, alternatively dozing off or snuggled up watching the traditional Christmas Day TV which inevitably meant films that they had seen numerous times over the years.  
  
It wasn’t the Christmas that they were used to, both families having their own traditions that they had grown up with. Then again, maybe it was time for some new traditions. Traditions that were a mix of the old and the new; traditions that were just theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/149979.html)


End file.
